velvet tread
by shigatsu-sanjyunichi
Summary: Ketika isu penghancuran ORB mencapai puncaknya, ORBIA memutuskan untuk melakukan tindakan. Tapi dia bukan Puteri dalam menara/Bisakah aku mempercayai kalian semua?/ summary changed. (au)/ac/ys/comeback fic/ bab 1: captured princess
1. prolog

**disclaimer**:** i own nothing, but this plot.**

* * *

><p><strong>prolog<strong>

"_**Putri Perdana Menteri ORB Menghilang!"**_

_Hilangnya putri Perdana Menteri ORB, Uzumi Nara Athha (49) telah diakui setelah kabar simpang siur selama tiga hari belakangan ini mampu menghebohkan seluruh penjuru negeri. Masih belum diketahui apa penyebab hilangnya sang Putri, Cagalli Yula Athha (19). Spekulasi yang berkembang menyatakan bahwa ia melarikan diri karena tidak menyetujui tentang pencalonan penerus Athha di kursi politik ORB. Namun, kabar burung yang lebih kuat beranggapan bahwa satu-satunya putri Uzumi tersebut telah diculik, menyusul peristiwa surat kaleng yang dikirim kepadanya saat awal Juli lalu._

_Patrick Zala (51), selaku pimpinan tertinggi kemiliteran dan kesatuan kepolisian negara mengutarakan bahwa terkait dengan hilangnya sang Putri, ia akan mengerahkan pasukan khusus untuk menyelidiki lebih lanjut tentang kasus ini. Sedangkan Perdana Menteri yang juga merupakan kawan lama Uzumi, Ezaria Jule berkomentar, "Hilangnya Putri ORB tidak berkaitan dengan isu penundukan terhadap negeri ini. Kita semua tahu, dan akan terus berharap agar Putri dapat kembali dengan selamat dan akan bercengkerama kembali dengan ayahnya. Cagalli adalah gadis yang kuat." (selengkapnya hal. 7)_

Pria berperawakan sedang itu melemparkan tabloid yang baru saja ia baca ke atas meja kaca. Benda itu bergabung dengan berpuluh-puluh surat kabar berbeda menghadirkan info terbaru yang sama. Membuat sang pria muak. Apalagi _headline_ tabloid khusus dengan pembahasan seputar politik itu seakan menatapnya marah dengan tulisan besar dan tebal yang sengaja disuguhkan untuk pembaca seperti dirinya. Tapi tidak, justru saat ini pria itulah yang diliput dengan gelombang kemurkaan yang bergejolak di dadanya akibat berita tersebut.

"Sial!"

Ia sangat ingin mencabik-cabik kumpulan kertas itu. Api akan membakarnya, mengubah mereka menjadi asap kelabu yang akan mengudara. Ia meyakinkan tak akan tersisa satu abu pun yang akan ditinggalkan surat kabar dengan berbagai foto seorang gadis berambut pirang sebagai berita utama mereka itu. Karena benda itu semata-mata hanyalah _piece of shits _baginya.

"Aku tahu kau sedang tidak enak hati," pria kedua yang berdiri di sudut lain dalam ruangan yang sama berbicara. Ia menyesap liquid merah pada gelas berkaki yang ia bawa dengan gaya elegan untuk memberikan jeda sejenak atas kalimat yang ia utarakan selanjutnya, "dan rencanamu untuk membawa sang Putri gagal."

Satu dengusan.

Pria itu memakai jas yang sama sekali tak memperlihatkan satupun lipitan. Celana yang lurus dengan potongan sesuai dengan badan. Hitam dan semua rapi. Dengan _manner _yang berimpresi kepada lawan bicaranya, mereka pasti mengiranya bahwa ia adalah seorang bangsawan dengan segudang uang. Tangan yang bersarung tangan itu meletakkan gelas kaca berkakinya dengan hati-hati. "Tapi-" Pria itu melangkah menuju cermin satu badan beberapa langkah dari posisi semula. Lalu mengamati seseorang di sana yang sedang merasa ketakutan lewat bayangan cermin.

"Eksekusi. Bukankah perjanjian awal kita demikian?" suara merdu seorang gadis memotong pembicaraan sang pria. Senyuman mengembang di wajahnya yang ayu. Matanya berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang menemukan seekor anak anjing yang sudah lama ingin dipelihara. Ia nampak seperti seorang gadis yang polos. _Dress _selutut yang ia pakai memperlihatkan kakinya yang tanpa cela, kemeja dengan aksen V _neck _yang ia pakai pun memperlihatkan lekukan di area dada. Memang tidak dipungkiri, gadis itu satu-satunya yang membawa warna di antara laki-laki di sana.

Dan ia, yang sedang berdiri di hadapan meja kaca, merasakan tubuhnya semakin gemetaran. Rasanya ingin segera lari dari ruangan itu, tidak ingin mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tentang nasibnya ke depan. Mukanya berubah pucat.

"_Haro! Haro!"_

"Kau gagal."

Sebuah pernyataan.

Salah satu orang dari berpasang-pasang mata di sana memicingkan mata. Melirik ke arah si pria gagal. Suaranya yang dalam, namun sama sekali tidak ada nada di dalamnya, tidak rendah dan tidak tinggi bergaung. Hanya datar. Ekspresinya bahkan tak terbaca. "Tapi aku rasa ini bukan masalah besar." Sebuah pena silver menari-nari di atas jemarinya yang ramping dan panjang.

Lalu wajah itu berubah. Dari kesal, ketakutan, kini sedikit lega. Tapi tubuhnya yang sedari awal menahan amarah tidak bisa berhenti bergetar, tapi kali ini karena ketakutan. Hawa intimidasi begitu kuat di dalam sana. Ditambah lagi ruang tak cukup cahaya yang memperburuk aura yang ditimbulkan dari mereka berdelapan. Semua tirai dari jendela tinggi tertutup, menyembunyikan sebagian besar wajah-wajah familier itu di balik bayangan hitam. Seperti saat mereka memutuskan untuk mencapai satu tujuan. Cahaya dan warna tak akan ada lagi di kamus hidup mereka.

"Ya," si pria elegan menjawab. "Bukankah ini justru menguntungkan kita?"

"Tidak sepenuhnya."

"Tapi cukup untuk membuat si Uzumi-brengsek itu ketakutan, ya kan?" seorang pemuda yang membawa sebuah pisau lipat membuka mulutnya. Setelah beberapa waktu hanya mengamati diskusi di antara orang yang membawa kartu AS dari kelompok mereka. Pemuda itu kemudian menyeringai kejam saat kilauan cahaya dari pisau nampak kemudian memantul pada kedua iris mata milik pemuda itu, menunjukkan bahwa apa yang ia bawa benar-benar senjata tajam yang dapat mengiris kulit hanya dengan sedikit tekanan dan gesekan.

"Hmm..." sang gadis mengangguk dengan wajah tak berdosa.

"A-aku,"

Belum sempat si pria di depan meja kaca selesai mengucap, sebuah pintu mahogani di sudut utara terbuka dengan suara yang membahana. Membawa kumpulan cahaya masuk ke dalam ruangan besar itu. Perlahan, bayangan mulai tersingkap satu per satu di antara mereka. Memberikan pengelihatan yang lebih jelas akan siapa mereka sebenarnya. Tapi tidak untuk pendatang baru yang masuk.

Cahaya terblokade oleh tubuh tegap berkharisma itu. "Kalian,"

Satu-sang pria elegan yang berdiri di hadapan cermin. Dua-pria berkacamata yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan apapun yang sedang terjadi di sana. Tiga-sang gadis bertepuk tangan melihat siapa orang baru tersebut. Empat-seorang pemuda yang setengah berbaring di atas sofa mewah bewarna merah yang tampak bosan. Lima-pria paruh baya bertubuh tambun dan memiliki berbagai aksesoris mahal yang bahkan tak pantas dipakainya. Enam-seorang pendiam yang bahkan sama sekali enggan membuka mulut mengomentari hal yang menurutnya tidak penting. Tujuh-remaja paling muda di antara mereka, menjulurkan lidah, mencecap rasa metalik dingin yang berkilauan, benda tajam yang siap merobek daging segar manusia.

"Rencana kita mungkin melenceng sedikit. Tapi tujuan kita tetaplah sama. Negeri ini..."

Delapan-sang orang baru.

Duduk dalam sebuah etika seorang raja.

Siap menghakimi siapapun yang berada diluar garis yang telah ia tentukan.

Menggenggam sebuah aturan tak tertulis bahwa semua harus tunduk padanya.

"Baik."

Bara api telah dinyalakan. Kini perapian siap digunakan.

"Tapi Shani, kau harus tetap dihukum."

Sembilan-pria itu melebarkan mata, sang pemimpi yang garisnya berakhir.

**tbc**

* * *

><p>hello. lama ga main ke sini. semakin sepi kayaknya dzig. o ya, penname saya ganti, _Shuuta Hikaru_ sudah tidak ada. semoga dengan penname baru ini bisa lebih aktif. oh ya, saya butuh teman bicara tentang fic ini, ada yang berminat? pm ya. :D

terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. captured princess

**Disclaimer : i own nothing, but this plot**

**Warning: obscurity character/story. absurd. ooc. random timeline.**

* * *

><p><strong>BAB I: captured princess<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Lioness<em> telah tertangkap."

"Aku tahu," sebuah sudut pandang lain berbicara. Tapi nampak lelah. Pria itu bahkan memijat pangkal hidungnya, berharap agar rasa pusing yang ia rasakan segera pergi.

"Orang luar sana benar-benar liar, huh?" wanita itu bertanya melihat pria dihadapannya sungguh sangat terlihat seperti seorang yang kurang istirahat –nyatanya memang demikian. Ia mengerti apa yang orang di hadapannya tersebut rasakan, _duh,_ bahkan dirinya sendiri juga mengalami hal yang sama. Tapi bukan saatnya mereka berdua berbaring di atas tempat tidur dan menikmati indahnya alam mimpi.

Tak ingin menjawab bagaimana kondisi yang ia alami, sebagai gantinya pria itu malah bertanya kembali, "Bagaimana mereka berdua?"

Sang wanita diam sejenak. Berpikir betapa tidak santunnya pria yang ia hadapi saat ini saat ia bertanya, pria ini malah melemparkan pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak berhubungan. Tapi ia tidak berencana untuk mendorong lebih lanjut apa yang ia ucapkan sebelumnya. "Belum ada laporan," jawabnya singkat. Ia tahu, pria itu tidak mudah untuk diajak berbicara.

"Katakan pada mereka, jangan sampai lengah. _Lioness _bukanlah orang yang mudah diatur," ucap pria itu serius.

"Mengerti."

* * *

><p>"Athrun Zala. Kode 285002"<p>

"_Kode di terima."_

Pintu besi otomatis itu terbuka. Menampilkan ruangan kecil yang hanya terdapat satu meja, kursi-kursi, lengkap dengan peralatan komputer canggih masa kini, dan perlengkapan-perlengkapan yang umum digunakan pada kantor-kantor, kecuali bahwa mereka hanya benda biasa yang tidak begitu menarik untuk diperhatikan. Dan dibalik meja terdapat seseorang yang tepat secara horisontal dapat dilihat langsung dari pintu. Ia sedang duduk di belakang meja kerjanya. Wajahnya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh sebuah map yang ia baca.

Pemuda itu melangkah menghampiri orang tersebut yang kemudian langsung menghentikan kegiatan yang ia lakukan karena merasa ada seseorang yang datang.

"Ah, kau!" ucap orang itu kepada tamunya.

Athrun Zala, sang tamu yang berkepentingan dengan sang pemilik ruangan hanya tersenyum kecil. Athrun menaruh koper yang ia bawa di atas meja, kemudian mengambil posisi duduk berseberangan dengan orang tersebut. Ia membuka kopernya dan mengeluarkan sebuah folder bewarna biru yang kemudian ia serahkan kepada temannya.

"Giliranmu," ujarnya singkat.

Laki-laki itu mendengus, "Iya-iya," ia menjawab dengan setengah hati. Ia membelalakkan matanya ke tulisan besar-besar **"Laporan Penyelidikan Distrik Dua Nomor: 3445000" **yang tercetak di atas map, seperti seorang ayah yang yang sedang memarahi anaknya. "Padahal yang kemarin belum selesai," ia mengeluh lagi.

"Lambat sekali. Selama ini apa yang kau kerjakan? Makan gaji buta?" sinis Athrun. Ia hanya menggoda, meski tampangnya datar-datar saja.

"Cih, mana mungkin aku melakukannya!"

Dearka mengangkat kepalanya dan memasang raut muka menjijikkan kepada Athrun. Pria muda berkulit hitam yang telah mengenal Athrun selama sembilan tahun terakhir –mereka telah berkenalan satu sama lain saat akademi menengah dulu- itu langsung melemparkan map yang baru saja diperolehnya ke atas buket kecil yang terletak di samping kanan meja kerjanya. Map tersebut menjadi tambahan hal baru yang akan Dearka kerjakan nantinya.

_Kadang aku berpikir, kenapa pula aku setuju ditaruh di divisi ini. _Dearka menghela napas.

Athrun menyeringai. "Kau tampak seperti orang yang akan mengakhiri hidup, Dearka."

Yang dikomentari hanya mencibir. Lalu ia menyadari ada yang berbeda dari wajah Athrun yang ia lihat saat ini.

"_Lho_? Kenapa dahimu?" tanya Dearka setelah ia tahu bahwa bagian kiri dahi Athrun terdapat plester yang melintang hingga mencapai ekor alisnya. Dan luka itu cukup panjang, tapi tidak separah luka yang pernah didapatkan oleh seseorang yang sama-sama mendapat bagian luka di wajah.

Athrun kemudian langsung melarikan jemari-jemari ramping miliknya ke dahi, menyusuri secara perlahan bagian yang dua hari lalu itu terluka hingga mengeluarkan darah. Kini, luka itu tak seberapa, hanya saja jika tertekan secara sengaja ataupun tidak dapat membuatnya merasa kesakitan.

"Dia memukul dahiku kemarin." Athrun menghela napas pelan.

Dearka tertawa, "pasti sakit."

"Menurutmu?"

Dia tertawa lagi, kali ini lebih pelan. "Tak ku sangka seorang Athrun Zala mendapatkan luka hanya gara-gara tugas kecil." Akhirnya cibiran yang diberikan Athrun tadi terbalas. "Sekarang bagaimana keadaannya?" lanjut Dearka.

Ingatan Athrun kembali saat dua hari lalu ia diberi tugas oleh atasannya. Tugas yang bersifat rahasia. Hingga ia tak sempat mengomentari ejekkan rekannya itu. "Sedang berada di bawah pengawasan sektor satu," jawabnya singkat.

"Perubahan rencana, eh?"

Athrun mengangguk.

Dearka menghela napas. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi pasrah. Dengan memandang langit-langit ruangannya, ia membayangkan seseorang lalu berkata, "Seandainya aku di sektor satu juga..."

Kawannya yang berambut biru itu menjawabnya dengan dengusan. Ia menyeringai kecil, "Dan kau akan dimarahi ketua sektor satu setiap hari."

Ia mendecak dan memutar bola matanya. "Aku kan juga ingin lihat sang putri!" rajuknya. Kemudian Dearka mengambil pena yang berada di atas mejanya, dan memutar-mutar pena tersebut dengan ketiga jari di tangan kirinya. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang akan mengawasi dia? Aku asumsikan tidak mungkin hanya opsir biasa yang akan menanganinya, ya kan?" tanya Dearka penasaran.

Raut muka Athrun berubah menjadi serius, mata emeraldnya memandang lurus pena yang diputar-putar oleh rekan kerja yang telah bersama dia selama lima tahun ini. Meski fokus utama dari mata tersebut adalah si pena, tapi pikiran Athrun telah menerawang ke suatu tempat dan waktu di mana pernah ia alami sebelum memasuki ruangan itu. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, kawannya tidak tahu. Ia hanya mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Athrun sesaat setelah ia berpikir, "Kau benar. Yang mengawasi sang putri adalah aku."

* * *

><p><em>Benar-benar, mereka ini!<em>

Cagalli membelalakkan mata. Pancaran matanya mengatakan bahwa ia sedang kesal dengan orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya saat ini. Bagaimana tidak, orang-orang itu hanya diam saja ketika melihat gadis pirang itu terikat badannya, seakan dia adalah hewan sirkus yang memang sengaja dipajang untuk sebuah pertunjukkan.

_Sial._

Jika saja mulutnya juga tak dilakban, tentu saja ia akan meludahi orang-orang tersebut satu per satu.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini?" Salah satu dari mereka yang berambut hijau bertanya. Tampangnya yang seperti anak kecil itu terlihat seperti kasihan kepada Cagalli.

Dari sekian orang yang berada dalam satu ruangan dengannya saat ini, Cagalli melihat hanya orang tersebutlah yang terlihat baik-baik saja. Ia bahkan seperti ingin membebaskan sang tawanan. Meski rambut hijaunya yang mengingatkan ia kepada sayur-sayuran yang ponakannya benci untuk memakannya, ia memang nampak seperti orang yang polos dan tidak berniat untuk melakukan kejahatan.

Betapa berbeda dengan ketiga lainnya!

Fokus mata Cagalli berpindah ke orang yang berdiri di samping kiri pemuda yang baru saja berkata tersebut.

Ya Tuhan! Lihatlah betapa berbedanya mereka dengan warna rambut yang mencolok dari masing-masing orang. Duh, betapa Cagalli ingin membuat lelucon saat ini jika ia bisa melakukannya.

Dari hijau, oranye, merah, dan putih. Apa itu? Rambut bewarna putih? Jangan-jangan dia adalah orang tua yang sengaja menembel mukanya agar ia terlihat 30 tahun lebih muda dari usia yang sesungguhnya. Dan dialah yang tampak paling mengancam dari orang-orang lainnya.

"Hei, kapten. Tidakkah kau ingin membuka lakban itu? Setidaknya ia dapat menghirup oksigen lebih banyak. Bagaimanapun dia kan orang penting," si rambut oranye berkata kepada si rambut putih.

Yang dipanggil 'Kapten' itu hanya menjawabnya dengan mendecih. Lalu ia berkata, "akan aku lakukan jika kau ingin diludahinya."

Benar sekali, olok Cagalli dalam hati. Gadis itu memutar bola matanya.

Beberapa saat kemudian pintu mendesis, terbuka secara otomatis saat seseorang masuk ke dalam. Seorang berusia sekitar pertengahan duapuluhan berambut cokelat panjang yang diikat di ujung rambutnya pun masuk. Seorang gadis. Ia kemudian bergabung dengan empat orang di dalam ruangan tersebut. Ia menunduk, memberi hormat dengan sopan kepada yang lainnya. Lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah si rambut putih.

"Semua sudah siap," Cagalli mendengar kata-kata orang tersebut, dan menebak apa yang akan terjadi kepadanya selanjutnya.

"Bagus, Hahnenfuss!" Si rambut merah mengacungkan kedua ibu jarinya ke arah seorang 'Hahnenfuss' itu sambil menyeringai lebar. Ekspresinya nampak puas. Tapi berbanding terbalik dengan si 'Kapten' yang mendengar laporan gadis Hahnenfuss tersebut. Setelah ini urusan yang lebih sulit bakal ia hadapi. Sayangnya hal tersebut tidak di sadari oleh anak buahnya.

"Heine, Mackenzie-"

Si rambut oranye dan merah memberi hormat, "Kapten," jawab keduanya berbarengan.

"Aku memberi perintah kalian berdua untuk membawa gadis itu ke tempat yang sudah di siapkan," ia memberi isyarat bahwa gadis yang dimaksud adalah Cagalli dengan sentakan kecil dari kepalanya.

Kedua mata Cagalli berubah semakin tajam. Kecurigaannya membesar. Apa yang mereka inginkan darinya?

"Apa aku boleh membela diri jika dilawan?" tanya Rusty Mackenzie. Terselip nada gurauan di dalam kalimat tersebut. Pemuda itu hanya tidak ingin apa yang sudah terjadi pada rekannya semalam terulang lagi kepadanya.

"Hei-hei—"

"Diamlah Nicol!" Heine Wastenfluss menyela. Memberikan tatapan tajam kepada rekannya yang berperawakan kecil itu. Ia beranggapan bahwa pertanyaan yang Rusty berikan memanglah cukup penting. Setidaknya jika memang yang mereka takutkan benar, lalu mereka membela diri dan berakhir dengan menyakiti gadis itu, mereka telah mendapat ijin dari atasan mereka.

"Tidak."

Nicol menghela napas lega.

"Hei! Joule—"

Rusty dan Heine yang hendak protes langsung menutup mulut mereka rapat-rapat melihat tatapan serius yang kapten mereka berikan. Kemudian sang kapten melangkahkan kakinya, ia menghampiri sang tawanan yang masih tak berdaya akibat kedua tangan dan kaki yang diikat serta mulut yang dibungkam.

Cagalli memberontak. Tapi usahanya sia-sia, yang ada malah tenaganya semakin terkuras. Ia mencoba mengeluarkan suara, tapi yang keluar hanyalah lenguhan. Dan satu-satunya yang bisa ia keluarkan hanyalah amarah yang tersirat dari kedua mata emas-kecoklatan miliknya. Berharap orang tersebut mundur.

Kapten Joule berdiri tepat di hadapan Cagalli. Dan dia terlihat sangat tinggi ketika Cagalli harus mendongakkan kepala untuk melihat wajahnya. Kapten Joule tidak terlihat seseorang yang berusia ldi atas tiga puluh tahun. Tapi aura yang ia keluarkan membuat Cagalli bergidik. Tapi itu bukan suatu alasan Cagalli untuk tetap mengeluarkan amarah lewat kedua matanya. Cagalli dan Kapten Joule saling berperang adu tatapan, tapi segera berakhir saat Kapten Joule merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Cagalli. Dan gadis itu refleks memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Saat itulah Cagalli sekilas melihat pancaran rasa iba di iris biru Kapten Joule, yang kemudian ia asumsikan hanya karena permainan cahaya ruangan. Ekspresi Kapten Joule kembali kesedia kala. Keras dan sulit untuk ditebak.

"Dia tak akan menyerang kalian, Heine, Mackenzie—" Yzak Joule bangkit. Yang membuat kelegaan tersendiri bagi Cagalli. Ikatan keras yang terasa oleh paru-parunya seakan mengendur. Gadis itu memutuskan bahwa Kapten Joule bukanlah orang sembarangan dengan tatapan yang membuat orang sesak. Ia berjanji akan memukul jatuh kepalanya suatu hari nanti jika ia dapat terbebas dari peristiwa entah apa ini.

Tak sampai susunan balas dendam di kepalanya selesai, sebuah pukulan keras dan singkat Cagalli rasakan di pundaknya. Linu kemudian menjalar, dan disusul dengan dengungan yang ia dengar. Sekian detik ia menyadari bahwa Kapten Joule-lah yang melakukannya.

_Sial._

Pengelihatan Cagalli pun berubah menjadi kosong. Dan hitam.

"—karena ia tak sadarkan diri."

* * *

><p><strong>Orb, Dec 4th CE 71<strong>

Beberapa orang telah menguntitnya sedari tadi. Ia bisa merasakannya. Cagalli adalah seorang gadis yang peka. Kemampuannya dalam bela diri serta sedikit ilmu yang ia miliki tentang kemiliteran dari strategi hingga senjata, kemudian dengan indera natural yang ia miliki di bidang sosial membuatnya memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata.

Satu... Dua... Tiga... Tidak lebih dari itu, ia menghitung.

Di balik kacamata gelap yang ia kenakan, ekor matanya berkeliling mencari tempat persembunyian si penguntit. Gadis itu mempunyai perasaan bahwa orang-orang tersebut bukanlah pengawal yang sering ayahnya kirim untuk menjaganya saat ia pergi berkeliaran di tengah kota. Juga bukan orang-orang pencari berita yang haus akan informasi dari puteri negeri yang terkenal akan kekuatan besar ekonomi serta kemiliterannya.

Mereka orang asing.

Namun dagu gadis itu tetap terangkat, ia terus berjalan ke direksi tempat yang ditujunya. Menemui seorang kawan yang telah menunggu kehadiran si puteri sejak sejam yang lalu.

"Kau terlambat!" ujar Flay Allster ketus.

"_Sorry. _Ayah ingin menemuiku tadi. Keluarga Seiran berkunjung ke rumah," senyum tak sampai mata terlihat dari raut wajah Cagalli. Tidak begitu senang akan alasannya terlambat untuk menemui Flay.

"Ya, Tuhan! Kau bertemu si sok itu lagi? Aku turut berduka cita," Flay berkata dengan ciri khasnya, berbicara tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Flay merupakan teman dari Cagalli sejak ia berusia 10 tahun. Ayahnya merupakan seorang walikota, tidak heran jika ia mendapatkan popularitas ayahnya untuk menjadikannya sebagai salah satu gadis yang sering mendapat sorotan publik Orb. Meski terkadang bersifat seenaknya sendiri, Flay adalah salah satu teman yang bisa Cagalli percayai.

Yang ditanya hanya mengendikkan bahu, ia tidak begitu suka membahas keluarga Seiran. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi sekarang. Aku menagih janjimu untuk membantuku." Cagalli langsung mengambil langkah cepat untuk pergi dari tempat pertemuannya dengan Flay. Khawatir dengan apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Ia langsung menggandeng tangan Flay yang terheran-heran dengan sifat kawannya yang tidak biasa waktu itu. Akhirnya, dengan terpaksa ia menutup mulutnya dan mengikuti apa yang Cagalli inginkan.

Cagalli sudah melawati jalanan Orb secara acak, untuk membingungkan para penguntitnya. Bahkan ia sengaja melalui jalan-jalan sempit yang tak banyak simpangan untuk meyakinkan si penguntit agar menyerah untuk mengikutinya. Paling tidak setelah melewati belasan jalan berbeda kini perasaan was-wasnya menjadi berkurang seiring melambatnya langkah kaki Cagalli.

"Sudah selesai kamu mengajakku berputar-putar? Sebenarnya kamu ini kenapa, sih?"

Oh ya, gadis itu lupa pada temannya.

"Err..." Cagalli menggaruk tengkuknya tanda ia sedang canggung. "_Sorry,_Flay," ia tersenyum minta maaf. Kemudian sekali lagi mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang diharapkannya benar terjadi.

Flay melipat kedua tangannya untuk menunggu jawaban Cagalli, "_Well?"_

"Begini, tadi sewaktu aku menuju tempat kita bertemu ada orang-orang yang mengikutiku."

Mata Flay melebar mendengar informasi ini, "Terus siapa yang mengikutimu? Pengawal suruhan ayahmu lagi?"

Cagalli menggeleng, "Bukan,Flay. Orang lain. Aku tidak tau mereka siapa. Firasatku mengatakan mereka orang asing."

"Mungkin _paparazzi?_"

"Entahlah, aku tidak sudah beberapa hari ini aku menyadari kalau aku dibuntuti

. Tapi hanya beberapa waktu, dan di tempat tertentu. Tidak seperti _paparazzi _atau pengawal ayah. Firasatku mengatakan kalau ini tidak biasa."

Flay hampir memutar bola matanya saat Cagalli mengatakan kata firasat untuk kedua kalinya. Ia akui kawannya memiliki indera ketajaman seperti elang, tapi tidak semua apa yang ia duga selalu benar, kan?

"_Duh, _Cuma perasaanmu saja!" Flay mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya. Tidak begitu peduli dengan kekhawatiran Cagalli. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas melakukan tujuan awal kita, Cagalli." Tapi tetap saja ia juga menolehkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk menemukan orang-orang yang dapat dicurigai sebagai pelaku yang menyebabkan kekhawatiran Cagalli.

Tapi nihil. Flay tidak menemukan seorang pun. Mungkin hanya karena ia tak begitu peduli dengan Cagalli. "Sebaiknya kita bergegas melakukan tujuan awal kita."

Meski sudah dibilang demikian rasa khawatirnya tidak seluruhnya hilang. Tapi hari ini Cagalli dan Flay mempunyai sebuah rencana yang tidak bisa dilewatkan. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun untuk menghalangi apa yang sudah mereka atur sedemikian rupa.

"Kita tidak punya banyak waktu," tambah Flay ketika temannya yang superior itu sedang berpikir.

Menyerah. Gadis pirang itu menghela napas. Rasa penasarannya harus ia singkirkan untuk saat ini, karena Flay berkata benar, _mereka tidak punya banyak waktu._

**_tbc_**

* * *

><p>catatan kecil:<p>

Hai halo, saya memutuskan untuk cepat update (tapi mungkin tidak untuk bab selanjutnya. tapi akan saya coba : ) ) terimakasih banyak untuk yang mereview prolog yang tidak penting *tebarconfetti. oh ya, jika kalian menemukan ketidakjelasan siapa siapa saja yang ada di scene ini itu kalian bisa tanya. Login ya, nanti saya kasih spoiler sekalian minta pendapat lewat pm /hakdesh. hihi.

sampai jumpa, bab depan!

april.


End file.
